Beloved of Gods
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which instead of Yeo, Deok Hwa remembers and he will do anything to get his family back, including bargaining with a god and catching a grim reaper. Goblin: The Lonely and Shining God. Canon divergent, speculative episode 14


**Title: Beloved of Gods**

 **Summary: In which instead of Yeo, Deok Hwa remembers and he will do anything to get his family back, including bargaining with a god and catching a grim reaper. Canon divergent, speculative episode 14**

 **Tv Series: Goblin: The Lonely and Shining God**

 **Character: Kim Shin, Ji Eun Tak, Wang Yeo, Sunny and Deok Hwa.**

 **Author Notes: After years of hiatus, I'm back. Because the series is too heart-wrenching and the characters deserved a happy ending. Unbeta'ed**

* * *

Deok Hwa was angry with the divinity. He had just lost his beloved Grandfather, and now they had taken his beloved, immortal uncle.

A figure whom remained constant in his childhood memories, the man whom taught many things (and whom incidentally guided him to his bad habits of overspending), his playmate, his indulgent uncle... and the lord he looked forward (no matter how reluctant he was at first) to serve till the end of his time.

Not only that, the divinity had taken Ji Eun Tak's, Tenant Uncle and Uncle's pretty re-incarnated sister (Auntie, Noona, Milady?) as well as everyone else memories and changed them into not remembering uncle nor one another.

 _At least they didn't take my memories yet. Isn't that right, Butterfly-ssi?_ The young chaebol turned and scowled at his reflection in the mirror, where white butterflies float around him.

" _I was wondering whether you noticed or not, young mortal."_ The reflection smiled as his light brown jacket morphed into a black overcoat and his hair swept upward, creating a more sharper profile to his handsome features.

" _I prefer people to underestimate me. Much easier for me to trick people."_ Deok Hwa said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes never waver from the deity in the mirror. _"Why did you took Uncle from me? He was happy with his life at last, together with Eun Tak."_

" _He was praying for his death. I merely gave him a way. It was entirely his decision to pick that blade and finish what he should have done 900 years ago."_ The deity smiled indulgently at his favorite mortal vessel. " _Truly a loyal warrior till the end."_

" _How about Ji Eun Tak? Tenant Uncle and Sunny-ssi? Why did you take away their memories? Was my uncle, Kim Shin, not worthy enough to be remembered? Was he not your beloved child as well?!"_

" _I merely eased their pain of their loss. If erasing the sad and painful memories give them happiness, I would gladly grant this miracle for them."_

" _And yet, neither of them asked for so-called miracle."_ Deok Hwa sneered. " _You merely trying to assuage your guilt after all that pain you caused for them. He was a brave warrior, a lovable man, a kind deity whom guided the lost children throughout the passage of time and yet you took that away as if my uncle was unworthy to leave a mark in this world. It was never your right."_ Deok Hwa suddenly straighten and stared the deity in the eye.

" _I ask for a miracle. From a god vessel whom served you for his beloved family you have taken from him."_ The deity felt his immortal breath as generations of Yu family stood by the young heir, the first loyal servant, the child Geum Sun, stared fearlessly at him.

The deity looked in interest, " _Tell me, mortal child, what do you seek? What is so precious that you are willing to pay so dearly?"_

" _A chance for Kim Shin, that so-called child you loved,"_ Deok Hwa mocked the deity, _"A chance to live. He had roamed this world for centuries. He had loved your children, help them when they had fallen and gave them chance to repent, to change. Let this child be happy with the ones would loved him dearly as they loved themselves."_

" _An utmost miracle you asked. Would you be willing to pay the absolute price for this particular miracle?"_

" _Yes. There is no price too big for us."_ Deok Hwa swept his hands wide as the spirits of Dokkaebi mortal guardians roar their approval.

" _Very well then, young mortal."_ The Deity smiled indulgently, _"I will bring back my devoted child. But,"_ he paused and Deok Hwa listened carefully because he know this is the moment the Deity would name his price, " _You must find 3 pure souls that loved him as deeply as you love this child. Their memories must be strong enough to call him from the netherworld and their feeling must be powerful to anchor him to the mortal plane. You only have until sunrise. By then, if you not, this child's soul will lost and will be re-incarnated again."_

Deok Hwa wavered for a moment, was he strong enough to do this task, was he willing to bargain his uncle's soul?

Yes he was. Because this is duty as his guardian, his friend, his family.

The young chaebol heir took a deep breath and nodded, "I want you to honor your promise." he said shrewdly. "A promise you made about being by his side till the end."

The Deity laughed out loud as the audacity of the young mortal. There was a reason why he was fond of this particular vessel. "Impressive, you remembered. Very well, I will honor that promise."

Deok Hwa grinned boyishly before running out of the room, ignoring the smirking Deity.

* * *

It was a busy night for Messenger Kim as he escorted his fifth soul for the night. He breathed in the cold air, taking a short break.

"Tenant uncle." Messenger Kim was surprised when a mortal hand grabbed his elbow out of the huge crowd. The Grim Reaper turned to see a young handsome man in his mid-twenties holding a bouquet of peach blossom grinning at him boyishly. "Nice to see you again, uncle Wang Yeo."

The Grim Reaper screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the street as the hands holds his face firmly. "Remember."

 _-flashes of jealous confusion, a man kneeling in front of the dark throne, a fallen queen, a bleeding court, screams of pain in front of an unfinished portrait, the bitter taste of wolfs-bane and tea..._

 _...a warm home, bright laughter, dead-pan, irritating and yet warm jokes, nights of drunken conversation, tears falling as ashes float into the night sky-_

"D-Deok Hwa?" Wang Yeo asked slowly, staring confusedly at the young man. "H-How? The Internal Affairs Department erased our memories after my last transgression."

"Let's just say I have an in with the high-ups" Deok Hwa grinned.

Somewhere in the netherworld, a group of undead paper pushers cringed away from the thick files dropping onto their desks, a huge missive floating brightly at the middle of the department.

" _ **By the order of the Jade Emperor, Former Sinner Wang Yeo and Current Messenger Kim from Ninth Branch are absolved from his sins and granted respite from his current duties till further notice."**_

* * *

Sunny was closing up her chicken shoppe, wondering if she should hire a part-timer to help out. She turned and stopped in shock to find a young man standing behind her, holding a vibrant bouquet of calla lilies and gladiolus. "Kim Sun-ssi?"

"Its Sunny." She said automatically before stopping in shock. No one knew her real name ever since she changed her name when she was 14 years old. "H-how did you..."

"Tenant Uncle, your turn." The young man laughed boyishly as he stepped aside; a devastatingly handsome man swooped out of nowhere and dipped into her a dancer dip.

"Hello." His jaw-dropping smile caused her insides to dance wildly as he dip into mind-blowing kiss.

 _-courtyard full of fallen cherry blossom, a handsome face peering out of a hat, the sound of fallen jewelry box, the heat from brightly lit braziers on midday, the sensation of a painful stab to the chest and falling onto the ground..._

… _warm laughter in the small shop, a tear-streaked face and a jade ring, peach blossoms blooming in winter, a rude voice teasing and arguing, a handsome man offering bolts of bright silks, the sad and yet wonderful memories-_

Deok Hwa can feel his eyebrows raised as he watched impressed at the passionate kiss. He coughed loudly as the couple break up for air. "Better make sure Uncle doesn't find out you kissed his sister like that." He said slyly. The couple ignored him as they stared into his eyes.

"Y-Yeo?" Sunny whispered, her hand traced his cheekbones, dis-believing that the young and foolish king, the naive and gentle messenger of death and her true love was standing in front of her. How could she forget the beautiful, strange, naive angel of death?

"Hello, Sun-ah." The once king smiled indulgently at his true love, trailing soft kisses over her face. "Let's never break up again. Separation from you breaks my heart." He dipped again, their lips softly touched.

Deok Hwa coughed again for the second time. "As much as I enjoyed this public display of affection, we're running out time here."

"Time?" Sunny stared in confusion, "Time for what?"

"Time for a miracle."

* * *

Ji Eun Tak was standing by the shore, her tears drops wildly onto the wet sand.

Why do she wept like this? Whose sorrowful love aching in her heart? Who did she missed so dearly that her heart breaks painfully day by day?

The candle she was holding flickered bravely against the cold sea breeze. A lone vigil against the big, cold world.

"Ji Eun Tak." She turned to see a young man holding a bouquet of white lilies. "Do you remember?"

The young woman stepped back in confusion, her hand unconsciously shielded the candle from him. Behind him a woman in her late twenties and a handsome man in black, his hands holding his hat. "I don't think she remembered anything." The man said, almost resigned. "I think I have to restore her memories the old way but I don't think my power can affect a Dokkaebi bride."

 _Dokkaebi Bride..._

Eun Tak stepped back and fell onto the ground as slew of memories crashed in her, the flame on the candle dissipated into the night.

 _-a faithful encounter in the rain in the middle of the crowded street, walking together under the fallen autumn leaves, rings of laughter in the middle of the night, first snow fallen on the buckwheat field, a roomful of candle burning warmly, soft smiles and childish scoffs, tears falling as first love disappeared into ashes in the lonely night-_

The Dokkaebi Bride looked up to find the three of them crouching over her, whispering frantically.

"Is she ok?" Sunny asked softly. "Did losing my brother broke her? He wasn't that good of a catch in Goryeo you know."

"We're running out of time."Deok Hwa said frantically, "We still need to find that field where Uncle's bone were interred before sunrise."

"I'm really not comfortable kissing her. It feels like cheating on you. Plus Dokkaebi would kill me dead if he ever finds out."

"Just do it!" "I'll forgive you just this once." Yeo was pushed toward the teary girl. He felt guilty as he knelt in front of the missing soul, his hand reached out to touch her face, praying under his breath that Kim Shin never finds out that he kissed his bride.

Just to be stopped by the missing soul, who was now laughing, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. "You should stop uncle Grim Reaper. Mister would be very angry with you if you kissed me. It might even storm for days." She said teasingly.

"You remembered!" Sunny cheered as she pushed her true love out of the way. "I missed you!"

"What happened?" Eun Tak asked Yeo as she hugged Sunny tightly. "Why did I forget Kim Shin?"

"The Deity thought he was doing the right thing." Deok Hwa said as he sat on the wet sand, passing the bouquet of lilies to the young woman. "I made a bargain to bring him back to us but we have to hurry before sunrise and still need to find his bones."

"Bones?" Sunny asked as Yeo helped the two women up and together they moved toward the car. "He died 900 years ago. At most we can only find the place he was buried."

"He wasn't buried." Yeo said guiltily. "I gave a Royal Decree where his remains was thrown onto a field for the scavengers." He winced as Sunny hit him angrily.

"According to a journal written by the first servant, Geum Sun, (which was passed in the family for generations) his grandfather and the rest of the surviving servants of Kim family secretly buried him on the field so his restless soul can rest in peace." Deok Hwa said. "But the journal and the diaries Uncle kept (I read most of it in secret out of sheer boredom) never mention where that field is."

"Did the journal ever mentioned what the field was?" Eun Tak asked weirdly, her hands playing with the candle.

"It was a buckwheat field. Why?" Deok Hwa asked curiously. "Do you happened to know where it was?"

"Well, not actually. But I've been there before. Mister said it was a special place for him." Eun Tak said sadly. "I don't know how to go there though."

"There's a way. Hold on." Yeo grabbed hold onto the three of them and opened the car door just for them to stepped into a quaint tea room.

"Where are we?" Sunny asked as she admired the classy interior as Deok Hwa paled. He knew exactly where they were. "Is this..."

"This is the entrance to the afterlife. Don't touch anything or I might have to escort you ahead of time." Deok Hwa squeaked as Sunny stepped closer to Yeo, tucking her hands into his coat. "Missing Soul... no, Ji Eun Tak, think closely, as clearly as you can of that field and open the door. I think between the power of this room and your powerful connection as the Dokkaebi Bride might be able to guide us there."

Eun Tak nodded before placing her hands onto the door knob. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Kim Shin, brave general of Goryeo, loyal servant of Wang Yeo and beloved brother to Kim Sun, woke up gasping, clutching his chest in shock. He was wandering alone across the endless desert when a strong tug pulled him out of his wandering and onto the field of flowers.

Confused, he sat up, wondering what he was doing in the middle on the buckwheat field. Before he could do more, a strong force crashed into him and it was all he could do to keep them both from crashing to the ground.

It turns out to be a futile move as two other bodies crashed into them, pushing them onto the ground.

"Kim Shin!" "Uncle!" "Orabonie!"

He stared confusedly at the warm bodies, holding him tightly; with their brightly colored clothes and their hair.

"Do I know you? For you felt familiar yet unknown?" Shin asked, the warm, foreign feeling fills him with longing hope. He watched, confused, as others pulled back, looking at him in painful sorrow and desperate hope.

"He doesn't remember." The young man with the brightly colored hair said, turning to the man waiting behind them. The vaguely familiar man was wringing his hands and hat anxiously, looking worriedly. "What do we do? I don't think my power is powerful enough for a Dokkaebi."

"You could try kissing Uncle?" The young man asked sheepishly as the man flailed in horror. The woman with the brightly colored hair and clothes looked too contemplative for his comfort, while the first woman was still looking at him, her eyes drinks in his features as if she had thirst for thousands of years and he was a well in the middle of the dry desert.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, her voice sounded like the the stream of river in winters, "After what happened between us?" She ducked back to hold him close, the soft scent of musk and cherry blossoms holds him close. "Please remember."

"I..."

Like an echo, like light, like dawn breaking over hills and thunders rumbling between mountain peaks and ripples spreading across still water, he remembers -

 _\- the bloody battlefield, fallen comrades, a cursed royal decree, fallen queen, blue flames and stormy seas, a foreign field of flowers, a man in black guiding souls and offering teas, a laughing child, a beautiful woman and her..._

 _...the room of warm candle lights, a snow walk, bright laughter and playful kisses, a promise under the first snow, petty jealous and warm love..._

" _Meeting you was the reward of my life."_

" _I came to you as the rain. I came to as first snow. I begged the deity to let me do that."_

" _I love you. I already did back then..."_

 **(Around the world, people falter and freeze, as they remembered the beautiful and strange miracle that once touched their lives.)**

"Ji Eun Tak?" He faltered as the once innocence girl had bloomed into a beautiful woman looked him in sorrowful hope. "How?"

"Deok Hwa oppa, he found all of us. He mentioned about bargaining with a God to find you." she wept happily. "I'm so, so happy you're here."

Kim Shin looked up to see his beloved nephew arguing the merits of kissing his amnesiac uncle with Yeo, whom looked disgusted and yet guilty as Sunny tries to guilt-tripped him into doing it.

"Do they not noticed I have regained my memories?" he said dryly to his steadfast companion and promised bride-to-be.

"It'll come to them eventually."She said, playing with his long hair. "Its weird seeing you like this. Like warrior of the olden time."

"I am the warrior of the olden time." He replied cheekily. "I look dashing like this, aren't I?"

She sniffed approvingly. "It'll do for now." The both of them kissed, their lips gently traced each other, before breaking away to stare at one another in awe. "You're here, really here." Shin said in awe, couldn't believe that it was really happening.

"Of course. As if we would let you go. You're stuck with us until the end of time."Eun Tak laughed as others finally realized what was happening and pounced onto the couple in a whirl of laughter and cheers.

* * *

 **epilogue**

In a quiet smoky bar, a man sat alone. He was enjoying the smoky texture of the whiskey he was drinking when he felt a presence beside him. He turned to see an unearthly beauty in red sitting beside him.

"Lady Shamshin." He nodded as he poured the goddess of Fate and Birth a glass of whiskey. "Fancy seeing you here."

The deity knocked back the drink before answering. "I see Shin is back in this world. And the rest regained their memories. How did that happened?"

"Turns out I did not close the door properly that day and that child took advantage of me." The Deity laughed. "Funny how a moment of weakness of mine managed to change the reality.'

"Good for them" Shamshin said, as she poured another glass. "Both you and I were rooting for their happy ending."


End file.
